


Derek from the Club

by rhysiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amusing Assumptions, College Student Stiles, Fluff, M/M, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana
Summary: Kendra was feeling pretty good about life, because she had done theimpossible: She'd actually gotten Stiles Stilinski to come out tonight with their project group. No one ever got him to socialize! Which really explained her shock when she turned away from the bar to find him standing in the middle of the dance floormaking outwith some guy in tight jeans and too much stubble.A story in which some incorrect assumptions are made and Stiles may or may not encourage them.





	Derek from the Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дерек из Клуба](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741408) by [LonelyLikeACastaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway)



> A [Tumblr fic](https://rhysiana.tumblr.com/post/173751967633/derek-from-the-club) I wrote when I was supposed to be working on something else entirely, but it had an actual title, so it obviously needed to be posted here as well.

Kendra felt like she was flying high, and the night hadn’t even started yet. Because she? She had done _the impossible_. “And a beer,” she said, finishing up the group’s order at the bar, “for Stiles.”

Jamie jumped as if she’d goosed him. “For _Stiles_? You actually got him to come out with you?”

She was in the middle of nodding smugly back when his gaze moved past her shoulder and his jaw dropped.

“Uh, yeah, I guess you did…”

Too short to see whatever he was seeing in the reflection of the mirror behind the bar, she turned around so fast she nearly knocked over the tray Jamie’d been loading up for her. She groped for a shot and knocked it back.

Because Stiles Stilinski, weirdly brilliant, oddly reserved, talkative but incredibly reticent _Stiles_ , who only accepted one out of approximately every ten offers to socialize with his classmates and then spent the evening either with his back to the wall or dancing briefly in platonic friend groups, was standing in the middle of the dance floor _making out_ with some guy in tight jeans and too much stubble.

“Well, he sure works fast,” Jamie said, somewhat acerbically now that he’d gotten over his initial shock. Not that she blamed him, given how he’d been mooning over Stiles all semester and gotten not a single flicker of interest back.

Stiles wound his fingers into the guy’s hair and Kendra handed Jamie one of the shots. Sure, he was working, but he definitely needed it.

Stiles and the guy (who was, yes, incredibly hot) finally broke apart long enough for Stiles to turn back toward the bar, though not, Kendra noted, before grabbing the guy’s wrist. Stiles towed the guy over just close enough to Kendra that he could be heard over the noise. “Hey, Kendra, sorry, but I’m gonna head out. I’ll see you in class on Monday, yeah?”

All she could do was nod.

***

A week later, as their group study session was breaking up again, Will, who hadn’t been at the club with them last time, tried to propose heading to a bar to kick the weekend off right.

“No can do, buddy,” Stiles said, sweeping the last of his excessive number of pens and highlighters into his bag. “I’m taking Derek out to actually buy toiletries so he’ll quit using up all of mine.”

Kendra and Jamie blinked at each other. “Is, uh, is that the guy from the club?” Kendra ventured.

A grin broke across Stiles’ face that looked too amused for the question. “Yup, that’s Derek. The guy from the club. Oh my god, he’s gonna love that.” He swung his bag over his shoulder and waved. “Later!”

Jamie looked at her as if to confirm that had just happened. “Did… did he just imply that dude is living with him now? Didn’t they just meet a week ago?”

Sydney snorted into her own backpack as she shoved her notebook in. “And they accuse lesbians of Uhauling it on the second date.”

***

There were only two copies of the last book Kendra needed to cite for her paper, and of course they were both checked out, but her friend at the library had told her Stiles had one of them, so she’d called and asked if she could borrow it.

“Sure, no problem. I’m kind of in the middle of something right now, but if you want to drop by, I can hand it over. Do you know where I live?”

She did not, because Stiles never invited anyone over. All anyone had been able to determine for sure was that he didn’t live on campus. Jamie was fairly convinced he just apparated to classes, and possibly didn’t even live on the mortal plane.

Jamie read a lot of urban fantasy novels.

So now she found herself in possession of Stiles’ actual address, and the absolute knowledge that it was in her own best interests to memorize everything she could about the place if she didn’t want to be held down and tickled for details. She looked from her phone back up at the apartment building, but the address remained the same. It was a way nicer building than she was expecting, but then again, Stiles was from California, and people there seemed to have really warped ideas of what reasonable real estate prices were like. Or maybe he was secretly rich, though she really hadn’t gotten that vibe off him. Maybe he had a rich roommate.

She got buzzed through the lobby with no problem, and Stiles himself answered the apartment door with a book in hand and a pen behind his ear, highlighter cap in his mouth. He spat the cap out to greet her, barely looking up as he gestured vaguely across the room. “Hey, Kendra, the book’s right over there on top of that stack.”

Her rich roommate theory went out the window as she looked around the living room. There was no way two people were equally responsible for this very Stiles-ish mess. She’d become extremely familiar with his particular brand of clutter over the past year, having watched it accrete across any surface he sat at for more than five minutes.

Just then, Derek From The Club walked in, decked out in workout wear that all looked suspiciously new. “Headed down to the gym,” he said, leaning in to plant a kiss just where Stiles’ neck met his shoulder. Kendra froze in the corner, book in hand, trying not to even breathe.

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles replied, still distracted by his book but now smiling. “You know where the pass is?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“Have fun with all your sweaty pushups.”

Derek raised a brow. “You’re welcome to come watch.”

Now Stiles did look up. “Pretty sure that would defeat the entire purpose of you going down to the gym to work out in the first place.” He flapped a hand at Derek. “Go away! Stop distracting me. And decide what we’re getting for dinner while you’re down there,” he added as Derek left, laughing.

Kendra edged out of her corner. “I’ll, uh, I’ll just go now, too. Thanks for the book! I’ll get it back to you as soon as I can.”

Stiles squinted at the book she was holding and then shook his head. “Nah, I’m pretty sure I’m done with that one. Just return it to the library for me when you’re done?”

“Sure.”

She practically ran from the building, already texting Jamie to come meet up with her ASAP, because she had important new facts to share: 1) Apparently Stiles was rich, and 2) Derek From The Club had clearly tricked him into some sort of sugar daddy arrangement.

***

They hadn’t figured out how to bring it up with Stiles yet, and maybe organize an intervention, when they both got texts from him asking if they’d meet him at City Hall.

“Were we working on a project that required city records?” Jamie asked, confused.

“I didn’t think so,” Kendra said, but with Stiles you could never be sure.

Stiles was waiting for them on the front steps… hand-in-hand with Derek. “Hey, guys!” he said, bouncing a little on his toes. “You get to be our witnesses!”

“Witnesses for what?” Kendra asked, dreading the answer.

“Oh, our marriage,” Stiles said, like it was obvious.

Kendra took a fortifying breath and launched into it. This had clearly gone too far. “Stiles. Don’t you think this is a little… sudden?” At Stiles’ politely blank look, she swallowed and tried again. “Look, I’m sure Derek is very nice, but you’ve barely known him for two weeks.” She risked a look at Derek, but he remained utterly impassive.

“He’s just using you!” Jamie finally exploded next to her.

Stiles looked over at Derek, exaggerated shock all over his face. “Derek, is this true? Have you been using me all this time just to get at my sweet, sweet undergraduate tuition reimbursement and work-study stipend?”

Derek just huffed. “I told you you didn’t need the work-study in the first place.”

“What just happened?” Jamie whispered to Kendra, who shrugged.

“Stop torturing them, Stiles,” Derek said with a sigh.

Stiles grinned. “Oh, fine, you’re no fun.” He leaned into Derek’s shoulder as he turned to fully address Jamie and Kendra. “I’ve known Derek since I was 16. He’s been out of the country for a few years, and he surprised me that night at the club by coming back early.”

“But… what about the apartment?” Jamie asked. They’d been puzzling over their new Stiles facts for _days_.

“It’s Derek’s. He and his sister used to live here, and he sent me the keys when I told him I’d decided on Columbia.” He started laughing, and Derek wrapped an arm around him to keep him upright, apparently out of long practice. “Oh my god, your faces! I really wanted to see how long you’d keep believing we’d just met, but Derek’s right, this was just getting mean. Nice to know you care, though.”

Kendra stuck her tongue out at him.  “Okay, fine, it was a good joke. Wanna go get pizza now?”

Stiles looked back at Derek with a softly happy look Kendra had never once seen cross his face before. “Maybe in a little while. We really are getting married today. Our friends who were coming down from Boston to witness it got caught in traffic, though, so I figured I’d ask if you guys would fill in. Can you?”

Kendra exchanged a quick glance with Jamie and then nodded. “Sure.”

Derek hugged Stiles closer and pressed his smile into Stiles’ hair. “Your dad’s going to kill you for doing this without him here, you know.”

“I know,” Stiles said, turning to pull Derek into the building, “but we’ve waited long enough.”

“Yeah,” Derek said, and Kendra saw his fingers tighten around Stiles’, “we have.”

She and Jamie took a million pictures for Stiles to send to his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Does Jamie later insist to Kendra that he thinks Derek is a werewolf? Yes. Definitely.


End file.
